The challenge to pact a greater density of electronic components on a semiconductor die has frequently caused faulty logic components, such as an inverter, a PMOS transistor, a NMOS transistor, a NAND gate, or other type of basic logic components to falter. A faulty logic component on a semiconductor die, without means to rectify the fault, renders integrated circuits to be unusable. Several different approaches have been used to replace these faulty components on a semiconductor die to repair the faulty logic components and permits the circuit to resume to normal operations.
One conventional approach is to use redundant components on a semiconductor die in which each of the redundant components is available to replace a faulty component. However, this solution could be costly because there are several different logic components and to manufacture redundant components for every type of logic components can be prohibitly expensive and cumbersome. A typical use of a redundant circuit occurs in placing redundant memory, not the redundant logic circuit, on a semiconductor die.
Advance in the formation of a semiconductor integrated circuits has primarily been directed towards the increase in the density of devices on an integrated circuit. The size of various devices must be precisely determined and their exact positions on the substrate established. In order to construct semiconductor devices with small and exact features, photolithography processes with high resolution capabilities must be available. The elements of the integrated circuits, from the active region of transistor to metal connections, have to be precisely connected to perform some desired functions. The layout of an integrated circuits provides such function available.
A die is typically and primly divided into a device area and a periphery circuit area. The devices or memory cells are formed in the device area of the die, circuits and some electrical connections are manufactured in the periphery circuit area. In addition, the dummy decoupling capacitors are manufactured in any unused area on the die which leave spaces available to imprint dummy decoupling capacitors on the die. These dummy decoupling capacitors can be used to replace or alter the logic functions of the integrated circuit by reconstruct the electrical connections between the integrated circuits and the decoupling capacitors. However, the conventional method for performing the aforesaid function of the dummy decoupling capacitor needs at least three masks, such as metal 1, metal 2 or visa to construct decoupling capacitors.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a structure on a semiconductor die which has a multi-use in replacing the various types of faulty components.